


aMAZEing SCORCH CURE

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Freedom, Friendship, Humor, Love, Post-The Death Cure, Post-The Maze Runner, Post-The Scorch Trials, The Death Cure Spoilers, reality or a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Thomas and his friends survived the maze, the scorch trials, and now they've found the cure. But all of that, may have come with a price.What was the price? Thomas has to figure that out.All along they've searched for, Hope and Joy, have they found them?Some think, Hope and Joy, are just menial things. To others, Hope and Joy, are a real thing... just not exactly as they expected.After searching for the cure, Thomas is left bleeding as he and his friends finally escape WCKD. With very little medical equipment available, Thomas is in the fight of his life.Thomas will journey through his memories, as a voice tries to guide him out.Once Thomas is awake, he's confused on what is real and what is not... but the biggest thing for Thomas, is that he's found... Hope...





	1. Thomas wake up!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after seeing "The Death Cure". I waited months to be able to start posting this. I wanted to give the movie time to be out, for enough people to have seen it.
> 
> If you have not watched any of the "Maze Runner" movies, or read the books. I advice that you do not read this.
> 
> Now I know, that in the books and movie. Newt dies, but in my story I reserved the right to change that.
> 
> I do not own any of the Maze Runner characters. I am not looking to copy right the book or movie.  
> I do reserve the right, to change a few things to fit my work.
> 
> Enjoy.

Thomas jerks awake confused. His head hurts, he tries touching his forehead. Only to find himself, strapped to a table.

 

\----

"What?" Thomas looks around.

 

-

He's in a dark room, alone.

 

\--

"Hello?"

 

-

"Hello?"

 

-

"Hey, anyone?"

 

\--

Thomas tries pulling against the restraints.

 

\--

"Help! Help!" Thomas screams, he's starting to panic.

 

-

" _Thomas! Thomas calm down! You're okay_..." A female voice says.

 

-

Thomas looks around for the mystery girl.

 

-

" _Thomas you're okay, I promise. Just hold still_."

 

\--

Her slender hands, appear from the darkness.

 

\--

Thomas watches as she, unbuckles the restraints.

 

\--

" _Just breathe_..." She whispers, as Thomas passes out.

 

\----

"Thomas! Hey Thomas, wake up!" Minho screams.

 

-

Thomas jumps as he meets Minho's eye.

 

-

"Hey, we gotta go! Come on!" Minho screams.

 

\--

Thomas can hear the sounds of a helicopter. But he doesn't see anything, he's still trapped in the darkness.

 

\--

"What's going on? Where am I?" Thomas asks confused.

 

"Come on!" Minho screams, running into the darkness.

 

"Hey, Minho!" Thomas screams, trying to run after him.

 

\----

Thomas continues running, until he face plants into the grass.

 

\--

"What the...?" Thomas looks up at... the maze.

 

-

"No... This can't be happening..." Thomas looks around. He doesn't see anyone else.

 

-

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?" Thomas screams.

 

\--

Only his echoes respond.

 

\--

"Hey!" Thomas screams again.

 

-

" _Thomas_!"

 

-

" _Thomas_!"

 

-

The same girls voice echoes in his head.

 

\--

"Hello?" Thomas asks looking around.

 

-

" _Thomas breathe! Calm down_..." She calmly advises.

 

-

"What's going on?" Thomas asks, turning in circles.

 

-

" _Wake up_!"

 

-

"What?" Thomas asks.

 

-

" _Wake up Thomas_!" She yells.

 

-

"I-I am awake...?" Thomas says confused.

 

-

" _You need to wake up Thomas_!" She yells.

 

-

"I am!" Thomas yells back.

 

-

" _Thomas! Please, wake up!"_ She yells.

 

-

"I..." Thomas' eyes roll back in his head.


	2. He's waking up!

Thomas stirs in his sleep.

 

\--

"Hey! He's waking up!" Newt says, touching Minho's arm.

 

-

The two Gladers rush to Thomas' side.

 

-

Thomas slowly opens his eyes.

 

\--

"Guess you survived shank." Minho smiles.

 

"What's-? What?" Thomas groans, closing his eyes.

 

"You were shot saving Hope." Newt sighs. "You were touch and go, but you came through."

 

"Who's voice-?" Thomas presses his palm to his forehead.

 

"Look you're both okay, that's all that matters. We'll give you some time to wake up." Newt says, nodding to Minho.

 

-

The two Gladers get up, and walk out of the tent.

 

-

Thomas inhales deeply as he sits up. He hisses slightly, as he lifts his shirt.

 

-

Thomas has a big bandage on his left side. He nods assuming it's from being shot.

 

-

Thomas carefully gets up, and he exists the tent.


	3. Hey greenie

"Hey greenie." Gally smiles, being the first to greet Thomas outside of the tent.

 

"Hey... Gally..." Thomas hesitates, his memory slowly returning to him.

 

\----

"Hope! Hey, Hope!" A boy yells.

 

\--

Thomas looks up, seeing a group of people standing on small hill.

 

\--

"Hope!" The boy yells again.

 

\--

A tall girl, with long black hair, and a slim figure turns around. She smiles at the boy as he jogs up to her.

 

-

Thomas can't hear their conversation. He can't read lips either... but he notices this Hope girl, shoot him a smile. Giving the assumption, that he's the topic of conversation.

 

\----

"You remember anything greenie?" Gally asks, placing a firm hand on Thomas' shoulder.

 

"Huh? Uh... No not really." Thomas shrugs.

 

"That's okay, I guess. We don't have to live that life anymore." Gally smiles.

 

"Uh... Yeah." Thomas nods, he looks up at the hill again.

 

-

But the group is gone, they probably walked down the other side out of view.

 

\----

"Thomas! You're awake!" Frypan shouts, startling Thomas.

 

"Hey Fry." Thomas smiles.

 

"You talk to Hope yet?" Frypan asks, returning Thomas' smile.

 

"No... Should-should I?" Thomas asks, looking between Gally and Frypan.

 

"Man, did you hit your head or something?" Frypan teases.

 

"Uh... No just-just tired." Thomas tries laughing it off.

 

"It'll come back to you. She's hard to forget." Frypan winks.

 

"Yeah... I'm sure..." Thomas nods.


	4. Hope?

"Hey guys." A girl smiles, approaching the group.

 

-

It's the same girl, with the long black hair.

 

-

"Thomas, good to see you up." She nods.

 

-

Thomas stares at her, his memories trying to find her face.

 

-

Frypan casual pushes, Thomas' mouth closed.

 

-

The girl giggles as Thomas' stare is broken.

 

\----

"Uh Brenda is looking for you Gally." The girl clears her throat.

 

"Where is she?" Gally asks.

 

"She's by the giant stone, near the edge of the water." The girl points.

 

"Thanks Hope." Gally nods.

 

"You're..." Thomas' thoughts catch up, faster than his tongue.

 

\--

_"Thomas! Thomas calm down! You're okay..."_

 

_-_

_"Just breathe..."_

 

_-_

_"Thomas!"_

 

_-_

_"Wake up!"_

 

_-_

_"Thomas!"_

 

_\--_

"Thomas! Yo!" Frypan's hand firmly rests on Thomas' shoulder. "Where did you go man?"

 

"You... Your voice..." Thomas points to Hope.

 

-

Hope's eyes light up, as Thomas starts to remember. But her face remains blank, fearing he doesn't really remember her.

 

-

"Thomas? You okay?" Frypan asks confused.

 

"She... You..." Thomas' mouth turns dry.

 

\--

"Tommy! I've been looking all over for you!" Newt interrupts.

 

-

Thomas looks to his left, to see Newt approaching.

 

-

Hope drops her head in sadness, as she walks away.


	5. I can't remember!

"You shank, what are you doing all the way out here?" Newt chuckles, squinting from the sun.

 

"I was talking to-" Thomas points to the empty space in front of him. "Where'd she go?"

 

-

Frypan looks between Thomas, and the place Hope once stood.

 

-

"No! She was just here! Where'd she go?" Thomas stands in Hope's place. "Fry did you see where she went?"

 

"No Thomas I didn't. Sorry man." Frypan shrugs.

 

"Newt, you had to see her! Please tell me you saw her!" Thomas frantically grabs at his hair.

 

"Who Tommy?" Newt asks confused.

 

"Her name was-" Thomas memory betrays him. "I know her name! I heard someone say her name!"

 

-

"Tommy, calm down! What'd she look like?" Newt approaches Thomas calmly.

 

"She-she-she... Why is this happening?" Thomas asks, looking directly at Newt.

 

"What Tommy?" Newt asks.

 

"I can't remember!" Thomas shouts.

 

-

"You just woke up, after being asleep for two weeks man. Just calm down..." Frypan offers a comforting hand.

 

"She was just here! Why can't I remember?" Thomas shouts.

 

-

"Tommy you look pale! I think you should, go back to the med tent." Newt nods to Frypan.

 

"No I'm fine, I need to find that girl!" Thomas snaps.

 

-

"Come on man, just go back to the med tent. You can find her after you lie down." Frypan says, pushing Thomas in that direction.

 

-

Thomas doesn't bother fighting. He's still exhausted, and very hungry.


	6. Hope!

"Here just lie down. I'll get you something to eat." Frypan says, as they enter the med tent.

 

-

A girl with long black hair, stands in the tent. She's washing surgical tools, keeping her back to the boys.

 

-

"Hey, we'll be right back. Tell Thomas to stay put." Newt says to the girl.

 

-

The girl nods.

 

\--

Thomas lies on one of the makeshift beds. He rests his forearm over his eyes.

 

-

"Stay!" Newt orders Thomas.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Thomas waves him off.

 

-

Newt and Frypan chuckle as they exit the tent.

 

\----

"I hope you don't mind-" the girl says, lifting Thomas' shirt.

 

-

Thomas grabs her wrist.

 

-

"I need to change your bandage." She explains.

 

-

Thomas uncovers his eyes. He blinks few times, to adjust to the light.

 

-

"I promise it won't hurt." She smiles.

 

"Hope..." Thomas whispers.

 

"I'm sorry?" She asks, unable to hear him.

 

\--

Her name escaped Thomas' lips, before his brain could register the action.

 

\--

"Thomas are you okay?" She asks, resting her hand against his forehead.

 

"Hope! Your name is Hope!" Thomas says confidently. He pulls her hand off his forehead, as he sits up.

 

-

Hope stares at Thomas, unsure if this is real.

 

-

"I heard your voice, in my dreams!" Thomas explains. "I heard you! I know I heard you!"

 

-

Hope opens her mouth, as Newt and Frypan return.

 

\----

"Hey, what'd I say about lying down?" Newt asks sternly.

 

-

Hope pulls her hand away, as she exists the tent.

 

-

"Wait!" Thomas yells after her.

 

"We interrupt something?" Frypan teases.


End file.
